elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hassour Zainsubani
Hassour Zainsubani is a Dunmer Thief and an operative for the Thieves Guild who can be found downstairs, or in the backroom behind the bar, at the Ald Skar Inn in Ald'ruhn. He once belonged to an Ashlander tribe but left the Wastes to become a wealthy trader.Dialogue with Caius Cosades People describe him as a bibliophile who loves poetry.Dialogue with Codus Callonus Interactions Zainsubani Informant After obtaining information about the Sixth House, the Nerevarine Cult and the Nerevarine Prophecies in the previous request, Spymaster Caius Cosades wants the Nerevarine to go to the city of Ald'ruhn and talk with a former Ashlander, Hassour Zainsubani, who left the tribe to become a rich merchant. Hannat Zainsubani The Nerevarine needs rescuing Hassour Zainsubani's son Hannat Zainsubani from within Mamaea. Dialogue Zainsubani Informant "I am '''Hassour Zainsubani', . May you bless and be blessed. I do not wish to be rude, but if you have business, speak it, for I am at leisure, and would prefer to be alone with my thoughts."'' :Hassour Zainsubani "I am a retired trader. I am well-traveled and a man of letters, but I am proud of my Ashlander birth and heritage." :business "I see. YOu wish to learn of Ashlanders from me. And what is it you wish to learn?" ::What are their gift-giving customs? "A curious question. A gift is a sign of '''courtesy' among strangers, and affection among friends. Among strangers, a thoughtful gift is a sign that you are cautious, and considerate, and aware of the other's wants and needs. Such is particularly useful for traders and travelers. Among friends, it is a private thing, and subtle, with great risks, for the test of the gift is how well it is tailored to the receiver."'' :::courtesy "Ashlanders may challenge a stranger who enters a yurt without invitation. Customs differ with different tribes, but leave when requested, and you may be forgiven. Be particularly careful about ashkhans -- tribal chiefs -- and wise women -- tribal seers and counselors. Some are welcoming, some are hostile. Be courteous, and leave if requested. If offended, they may attack." :::thoughtful gift "Yes. A gift that shows you have taken the care to learn something of the receiver. For example, I love poetry. No stranger could be expected to know this, but a book of poetry given to me by a stranger shows the giver respects me, and has made a special effort to know and please me. But now, I have answered your question, and would like some time to myself. If you will excuse me?" ::What do you know about the Nerevarine cult "I'm sorry, but your request is not a proper one, and I will not discuss this with strangers. If you will excuse me...." ::Tell me everything. "Everything? I am not so wise as to know everything about the Ashlanders, and I have no wish to spend long hours with a stranger attempting such a task. If you will excuse me...." (If approached again) "Yes? What is your '''business' with me?"'' :business "I believe I have answered your questions about choosing a thoughtful gift. That was your business with me, was it not?" (After obtaining one of the possibe gifts) : "This is a gift for me? A copy of "The Five Far Stars." Noble words of noble warriors." : "This is a gift for me? I am amazed. A copy of "Words of the Wind"? The words of the blessed mothers." : "This is a gift for me? I am amazed. A copy of "Ashland Hymns"? Simple sentiments, simply stated." :"I gratefully accept your gift. My people have never loved the written word, and I lament their ignorant scorn for such common yet potent magic. I thank you, and I honor your courtesy, . It would please me to return your courtesy by answering your questions. What would you wish to know about the '''Ashanders' and the Nerevarine cult?"'' ::thoughtful gift "Yes, I understand. Don't give it another thought. Now, what would you wish to know about the Ashlanders and the Nerevarine cult?" (If approached again) "Welcome, my friend . Did you wish to ask about the '''Ashlanders' and the Nerevarine cult? Or was there some other business you have with me?"'' :Ashlanders "There is too much to tell. Here. Take these notes. I've written here what you should know about the '''Ashlanders' and the Nerevarine cult. But most of all, if you are visiting a camp, there are things you should know about courtesy and challenges among the Ashlanders. And, since you ask about the Nerevarine cult, perhaps you'll be interested in my views on the Ashlanders and foreigners, because a guiding passion of the Nerevarine cult is their hatred of foreigners."'' ::Ashlanders "You have my notes." ::challenges "When challenged for sport, it is acceptable to decline. When challenged for honor, it is shameful to decline. Honor challenges come from offense given in speech or action, or may represent customary formal challenges of status or ritual." ::Ashlanders and foreigners "Most Ashlanders wish all foreigners and their false gods could be driven from Morrowind. At very least, Ashlanders wish the foreign devils would leave them in peace. Ashlanders think it shameful to attack unarmed persons, but they will kill without hesitation an armed person who offends them or their clan laws. No Ashlander is fool enough to make war against the Empire. However, if such a war might be won, many Ashlanders might cheerfully give their lives to win such a war." :Nerevarine cult "They worship the Great Ashkhan and Hortator, Nerevar Moon-and-Star, who in ages past destroyed the evil, godless dwarves and banished the treacherous Dagoth Ur and his foul hosts beneath Red Mountain. The cult is of small consequence in '''Ashlander worship', and only among the Urshilaku do its followers have any influence. Others Ashlanders tribes share the sentiments of the cult, but regard the Nerevarine prophecies with suspicion and skepticism."'' ::Ashlander worship "All Ashlanders in a tribe, young and small, are born into the Ancestor cult of their clan. The Nerevarine cult is different, though; it is a very small cult, with only a few wise women with the gift of prophecy and a few holy warrior-heroes who guard and protect the seers. Sul-Matuul, Ashkhan of the Urshilaku, is the Warrior-Protector of the cult, and Nibani Maesa, also of the Urshilaku, is the Oracle-Seer of the cult." ::Urshilaku "The Urshilaku are the Ashlanders of the northern Ashlands and the West Gash, in the northwest of Vvardenfell. Ashkhan Sul-Matuul is their chief, a brave and respected war leader, and Warrior-Protector of the Nerevarine cult. The '''Urshilaku camp' moves with the herds, but usually lies close to the Sea of Ghosts."'' :::Urshilaku camp "The Urshilaku camp moves with the herds, but usually lies close to the Sea of Ghosts, north of the village of Maar Gan, on the northern coast of Vvardenfell." ::Nerevarine prophecies "I have heard it said that prophecies foretell the return of a reincarnated Nerevar, who shall drive the foreigners from the Ashlands and who shall cast down the false gods of the Temple, and restore the true worships of the Ancestors. It is a dream that would appeal to every Ashlanders, but it is thought but a silly ancient legend, and little more, by many Ashlanders - myself included." (If the Nerevarine has a high disposition instead) thoughtful gift "I understand. You wish to give me a suitable gift, but you do not know me well enough to choose such a gift, or you cannot find or afford a gift you know to be suitable for me. Well. Let us take your earnest thought and effort as a token of your gift. You have behaved courteously, and I am inclined to help you. What would you wish to know about the Ashlanders and the Nerevarine cult?" Hannat Zainsubani :business "Yes, my friend . You say you want to ask me some questions. What would you wish to know about the Ashlanders and the Nerevarine cult? Or perhaps you wish to know more about my '''life as a trader'?"'' ::life as a trader "I am too old to travel, to risk the beasts and bitter blights of the Wastes. Now I sit here warm and savor my imported Cyrodilic brandy, while my adventurous son, '''Hannat Zainsubani', assists me in my trade, seeking out sources of fine ebony, and fetching them at fine prices."'' :::Hannat Zainsubani "I wonder at my son -- he has been so long away, without a word to his father, surely he wishes me to die of worry, so he may inherit this fine brandy. He has proposed to chart the rarely visited ancient underground complex at Mamaea, west of Red Mountain; if you should chance to see him in your travels, chide him, and tell him an old man longs for news of his son-and-heir." (After saving Hannat) Hannat Zainsubani "You have spoken with my son? Indeed? He blossoms anew beneath tomorrow's sun? That is my son, indeed. And you have rescued him from a terrible fate, if that is his message. He owes you a debt of gratitude, and I am proud to pay that debt. Who can place a value on life? But please accept these five pieces of raw ebony, rare and valuable. And from me personally, accept this, my own personal blade, and this, the ring from my own finger. May these gifts bless you, as you have blessed my son." :Hannat Zainsubani "Thank you again for rescuing my son." Appearances * de:Hassour Zainsubani pl:Hassour Zainsubani ru:Хассур Зайнсубани Category:Morrowind: Thieves Guild Members Category:Morrowind: Ald'ruhn Characters Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters